She Will Be Loved
by nightchild87
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy has tried to remove himself from the world as much as possible. He lives a secluded life in the Malfoy Manor until, she shows up on his front doorstep. She doesn’t remember who she is, or anything about herself...
1. After the War

**DiSclaImeR: Do you have any clue how much i hate doing this? I mean you think that the corporate people would have the common sense to figure out that:**

**1.** I dont own Harry Potter or anything involved with that little ditty of a story

**2.** I just like to use JK's characters to entertain my warped imagination

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed, sweat glistening on his brow. It had been another dream, just a dream, he reassured himself as he eased back into his pillow. Ever since the final battle, the end of the war, he had been having these dreams. They weren't really so much dreams as flashbacks. It was similar to being in a pensive, he could see and hear everything, but he couldn't do anything to change the events that occurred. The worst part of it was it was the same damn thing every time.

He was there, on Hogwarts front campus. He still couldn't believe that Voldermort had picked there of all places to attack. Always the same, Draco thought, this immaculate, untouchable on the outside, a crazy, old, cowardly fool on the inside. Was it any wonder that he sided with light on this one? He was running on the grass watching the dozens fall, shouting out curses of his own. So many lost their lives that day, that shouldn't have had to. The students of Hogwarts didn't have to fight, but they did, and with them was Draco. He ran and ran trying to catch up to the front line. When he finally made it their, he saw the Golden Trio, along with a good number of the DA, standing their fighting bravely like there was no death in the world. He fought, not really noticing the fallen, until one curse hit one particular girl. Ginny Weasley's small body seemed to slice though the air in slow motion, making one swift cut before collision with the ground. He watched as Ron ran to help his fallen sister, and also watched as the curse flew for him. Before he knew it, he found his feet moving, his hands pushing, and his body too, falling to the ground. He couldn't move, just watch as Ron recovered from his fall, and saw his savior.

"Malfoy?"

Their relationship, though not as bad as the first years of school, was still never anything to write home about and Ron was obviously shocked that Draco would make such a sacrifice for him.

"Bu... bu... you don't like me! You saved me! Wh... why?"

"Shut... up... git... go... fight... protect... Potter... kill... Voldermort."

And like that he slipped into black, the end of his dream.

In reality he woke up in St. Mungo's a week later in a bed next to the one and only Harry Potter. Harry had apparently been hit with the aftermath of whatever he killed Voldermort with, and that had put him into a coma, where he still was to this very day. Draco on the other hand, had been hit with some unknown dark curse, but they had found him in time thanks to Ron. He had never had a chance to thank Ron for that. He had never seen Ron again, though last news was that Ron had taken residence with the rest of the Weasley's at The Burrow again. After the war, many people had moved back to be with family.

Draco too had moved back to his childhood home, but unlike the others, he lived a life of solitude. For three months now, he had emerged from the property a grand total of two times, once right after the war to sort out his family affairs, and once to be fitted for new robes. For the rest of the time he sat in his house, read, slept, ate walked in the garden, and worked. Mostly his studies were with experimental potions, which he tested on himself. Sometime though, he worked with his charms, adjusting those too, and studied muggle ways of being. He didn't truly like muggles, but after the war, he assumed it necessary to at least be a bit familiar with the things they used, and their way of life. He also had his house elves, who kept him good company, and his owl, Penna. They were all he needed in life, and he was perfectly happy alone.

The only glitch in Draco's way of life was that Draco continually had nightmares of that night, over and over. It was rare for him to get a full night's sleep. The nightmares were so bad that the strongest Dreamless Sleep Potion had no effect on him. So he lived with it. Tonight had been the same as ever other night. Nightmares woke him up, so he sat and read for a while, until he drifted into sleep again.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah... i know it is crap... curse you plot bunny... curse you to the depths of Hades!!!! R/R


	2. Rose Garden

Draco woke for the second time that day, feeling slightly more rested than after his first abrupt awakening. He looked at the clock which read 10:27. Grabbing a robe he walked downstairs where he knew breakfast would be waiting. He ate until Penna swooped down with this morning's Prophet. He breezed through it, nothing really catching his eye, and then put it on the table for possibly a more intensive read later in the day.

When he was finished with breakfast, he went back upstairs to get dressed. After a quick shower, he picked out a set of dark blue robes to wear. He didn't really see why he went through all the effort of being so well groomed. He wasn't too sure whom it was for, not because he wanted to make a good impression for anyone, and he didn't particularly care about his appearance anymore. It must have been habit. It seemed that was all his life was anymore, one big habit. It consisted of him getting out of bed, eating, studying, eating again, reading, going for a walk, and then sleeping again. The same habit had gone on for the past three months, and Draco didn't seem to care. Draco didn't care about anything anymore except for his studies. Today he had decided to work on a way to extend the span of a new potion he was brewing. The purpose was to hear the thoughts of whoever was around you at the time. This had been his big project for the last week, and it was coming alone quite well.

After a while, all the potion had to do was simmer so he decided to go for a short walk. The gardens at his house were lovely, especially at this time of year. When his mother was alive, she had worked there, especially while there was Death Eater activity going on inside. She had shown Draco a small area, with a fountain made of brick. He could almost hear his mother's voice as he tapped the bricks.

"Two to the left, up one, then four to the right."

A passageway appeared and he followed the path into a little gazebo. There was a lake on one side and tons of roses. It was his mother's secret and prized rose garden. No one knew about it except for him. He came there often, probably because it reminded of his mother. She had been killed by Voldermort himself, right after his father had refused to kill her himself. The Death Eaters had decided that she wasn't trustworthy anymore, so she had to go, just like that. Now Lucius Malfoy wasn't exactly the most kind, gentle husband, but he did love his wife, despite rarely showing it. When he couldn't bring himself to kill her, Voldermort had killed them both.

After that Draco came to this garden and had hid until he was sure it was safe, and then owled Dumbledore at Hogwarts explaining what happened, his change to the side of light, and asking if he could find safety somewhere else. Dumbledore had been very agreeable, insisting that Draco stay at Hogwarts under his own care until the beginning of term. Draco had eventually come to respect the older man though he still had his suspicions that he may me cracking in the head slightly. When the school started he had made peace with most of his friends in Slytherin, which were very few to say the least, and then, to his dislike, made peace with the Golden Trio. In that year he had joined the DA and basically took a total 180 from his regular behavior.

In the midst of remembering what was then, he suddenly remembered what was now, his potion. It should be ready, he thought to himself. Standing up, he made his way out of the garden. Walking towards the door he saw something odd out of the corner of his eye. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a girl, a thin, unconscious young woman.


	3. The Unexpected Guest

**DiScLaimEr- Dont own n e thing... yadi yadi yada... you know the drill hopefully...**

* * *

The first thought to run through Draco's head was who was she, and then why was she here. He assumed she was a witch, for his house was magically hidden to keep the muggles away. He walked over. She was breathing, and had no other injuries from what he could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that there was a suitcase that accompanied the girl. On the suitcase was a note. 

_**Keep her safe.**_

He ripped off the paper looking for any other traces of writing but that one sentence was all that could be found. Just then, thunder rumbled in the distance. Deciding he better follow the instructions on the suitcase, at least until she woke up and he had some answers, he picked her up, then quickly grabbing the suitcase, hurried inside. She was amazingly heavy, considering her thin form, he noted as he carried her to the door. They just missed the beginning of the downpour, as he shut the door behind him. Draco decided that she would be better off in the living room, where he could keep an eye on her. He laid her down on the couch and then went to find a blanket and some pillows. He made her a bed and then did a few quick tests to make sure she wasn't cursed or sick. All the tests were negative. That's good at least, he thought as he started a fire.

It had been a couple of hours since he had found her and the rain showed no signs of letting up soon. He started a fire with a quick wave of his wand, and then asked the house elves to bring him something to eat. After eating he sat and read a book until drifting into slumber.

---

It had been three days now, since the girl had entered his house, and she still had not woken up. Every day he ran tests on her to make sure she wasn't sick, but they always came up negative. She had been moved up to one of the spare rooms, directly across from Draco's, and there was an elf, always with her, incase she woke up. Draco was beginning to wonder if he should call someone from St. Mungo's in to check her out. He decided to give her another day. He went about his activities as normal, except for frequently checking up with the unexpected guest. He had also took the liberty of casting some nutrition spells, seeing as the girl looked close to starving, and they were finally beginning to show some significant improvement. She was actually quite pretty. She had lost the circles under her eyes and her dark brown hair was showing some shine. Her skin was still pale, but it had also regained a faint rosy glow. Though she was doing better, he still was no where closer to finding out who she was. He hadn't gone through the suitcase, thinking it would be an invasion of privacy.

The day passed and there was still no sign of her coming to, so he decided to send an owl to St. Mungo's. They responded quickly and before Draco knew it, there was a medi-wizard there checking her out. Draco waited outside while the examination progressed and was summoned inside after. The medi-wizard asked him to briefly describe again, how exactly he found her. He then explained how she had been in a coma but he had given her some potion that would wake her up in the next 24 hours. Draco thanked him and was showing him out when the medi-wizard turned to him and said something that blew Draco away.

"By the way, Mr. Malfoy, your Jane Doe here seems to be pregnant."

* * *

Lalalala R/R and i will appreciate it to the ends of the earth... dont know if that made sense... now in the last chap... i wrote a very long A/N at the end that didnt show up, so i am going to try it again, ready? steady? go! 

1. Big thanks to all of you who have reviewed... namely Leesie-Felton4eva, Arwen Luinel, and RissaAngel... thank you guys so much. After not getting much feedback from my first and other story, imagine my surprize when within moments of posting i already have reviews. So thanks to you to no end!

2. I try to be really good about updating, at least once or twice a week, but now that i am working on two stories, it may be hard to do that for both of them. So if updates are slow, you know why. But if you are waiting for updates and have nothing better to do, you could always check out my other story, Stupid. (There is a link under my penname, but i am sure you knew that!) Also in that story there is a much more detailed version of this author's note. So go and check that out! (not that i would shamelessly advertise my other story using this one...)


	4. The Raven's Visit

_DiSCLaiMeR- Dont own nothing... including the write to speak the gooder english (see what school does to me?!?!?!?!)_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP RCCA (really crappy chappy alert... lol)_

_i was in such a good mood that i can write again that i just put down whatever popped into my head... scary isnt it? hope it doesnt suck as much as i think it does..._

_Big Arsed A/N- hello again all... im baaaaaaack!!!!!! everyone runs for cover i shall now answer the question that is on the minds of everyone_

_"MANDALIA, MANDALIA WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED IN FOREVER?"_

_Well the answer is quite simple actually... was being an EVIL SATANIC LITTLE BUGGER!!!!! yay to that... so one day like last month i try to get on to update and post my new story (its called Fall go check it out slaps self for shameless plug...) and it doesnt let me log in!!!!! i know the horror, think of how i felt! so i am like... "well its probably just a bug and will sort itself out in a couple of days..." how wrong i was... about a month passes and i STILL cant get on dont lose it yet people the story gets better or i wouldnt be here would_ _i? cut to lunch this same week where i am talking to both halves of __A.K. Anomynous__ (if you like King Arthur... or even if you dont, read their story... it rocks!!! lol shamelessly plugging someone elses story... not AS bad...) and they are like well why dont you do something... so i wrote a little email and in a couple of days... voila! its fixed and i am happy! so from now on i will be trying to update regularly (about once a week...) THE END!_

_Next order of business..._

_i have decided to do what we would call review replies... for all 3 chapters... so here we go..._

_**RissaAngel**= glad you like it... here's more for you!_

_**Arwen Luinel**= ah i am glad you liked the rose garden bit... at first i thought about cutting it but then decided that it was important to explain about Draco's past... as time goes on i plan to reveal more and more about the girl... actually you learn a bit more about her in this chapter here...and then alot more in the chapter to come... are you a LoTR fan? just wondering b/c of your penname... i know i am a huge lotr dork!_

_**Leesie-Felton4eva**= i try my best to update as quick as humanly possible... lol except for when there are complications like the one that i just described above... guesses about the plot are always welcome and can give me ideas if you think you know who she is!_

_**A.K. Anomynous**= Angie! Dahling! lol... hope you dont mind my advertising your story... lol if you do... i dont particularly care... but you know that! sry to bust your button but her name is not Jane Doe... as funny as it would be..._

_**colorguard06**= hmmm... now you will have to read to find out wont you! by the by... i really am not telling because if i do i will get carried away and blow the whole story plot!_

_muahahaha all done! thanks to all of you who reviewed... i really do appreciate it... now enough of me... on with the show!_

_

* * *

_

_Pregnant? How am I supposed to deal with a pregnant woman living in my house... and I don't even know who she is._

These were the thoughts racing through Draco's head as he patiently waited for his house guest to come to. He had been in the room all night, waiting for the young woman to awake. He was creating a nice hole into the carpet as he paced back and forth trying to process that one little sentence through his mind.

All of a sudden he heard a groan from the bed. He spun quickly around and found himself face to face with a pair of bright, puzzled amber eyes.

"Um, who are you? And where am I?" she said blinking to adjust to the light.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you are in my guest room, at the Malfoy Manor to be exact."

"Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you about four days ago, unconscious, outside my front door. Now who are you?"

She racked her brain for an answer. Nothing came.

"I'm... I don't remember."

"You... you don't remember?"

Draco was at a loss for words. Four days of sitting here and wondering, and wondering. He thought that now at least he would get some answers, about who she was, and about that note on the suitcase. The suitcase! He had forgotten about the suitcase. He went and got it from its home on the dresser across from the bed. Maybe it would trigger some memories, thus giving Draco some answers.

"Does this look familiar?"

"Hmm... vaguely. I feel like I have seen it somewhere, like in a dream or something."

"So I take it you don't know how to open it."

"No, sorry. Should I know how?"

"Well, it came with you. I mean I found it next to you..."

... with a note, he was about to finish. But he decided to keep that a secret, at least until he found out more about her.

She yawned. The medi-wizard had warned Draco that, although she had been in a state of deep sleep, she would probably be tired when she woke up. Draco hadn't understood that concept until the medi-wizard had explained that since she had been using no energy, even the littlest task like having a conversation would most likely completely drain her. He looked back to her to find that she had already drifted back off to sleep. Seeing her doze off made him realize just how tired he was also. He would just take a little nap and then deal with things later...

---

In a land of sleep, she found herself walking through a garden. It was full of flowers, bright and beautiful. In the center of the garden stood a tree. But unlike all of the beautiful scenery around her, the tree was black and bare, with gnarled branches. She felt herself drawn to the tree by some invisible force. As she approached the tree a huge raven swooped down and perched upon one of the branches. Her brain told her she should be scared but for some reason she was at ease with the giant bird. The raven then proceeded to talk to her.

"Do not be afraid Imber. He will take care of you until the time comes. The key is in your hands."

"What?"

She was now thoroughly confused.

"Wait, is Imber my name? And who are you talking about will take care of me? And what key?"

The raven took flight.

"You will know in due time," his voice echoed as he flew away and she awoke from her sleep.

---

Draco bolted up. He had been dreaming of war again. He looked around not recognizing where he was. The events of the day came rushing back to him. There was the doctor, the note, the suitcase, and the girl... the girl. He looked around. She was awake once again, staring intensely at the suitcase.

"Have a good sleep?"

She didn't look up.

"Hello?"

"The key is in my hands."

"Um, pardon me?"

But instead of answering, she placed both hands on the locks of the suitcase. All of a sudden they glowed green and then he heard a pop. She had opened the suitcase.


	5. Suitcase

DiSCLaiMeR- Dont own anything... etc etc etc...

* * *

Draco blinked, not believing his eyes. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. How did she open it? Obviously by magic. What's in there? Don't open it, it might be dangerous. But when he finally found his voice, he was surprised none of these was what came out.

"The note..."

He trailed off, looking around. For the first time since he had awakened, she looked up and spoke.

"What note?"

"There was a note, with the suitcase."

The rest of the explanation was lost as Draco furiously searched through the contents of the room for the missing note. At last he came upon what he was looking for and held it up in triumph. She looked at it puzzled.

"What is it?"

He tried explaining it again.

"When I found you, there was a note on the suitcase. Whoever or whatever left you here must have not wanted you hurt."

He handed the note to her and she read it, and reread it before setting it down on the bed. Again both of their attention was diverted to the suitcase. Though the locks were broken, it still remained unopened. She looked at him, as if to ask for permission. He shrugged in return, so slowly she popped the hinges and opened the top.

She pulled out the first item. Draco moved closer so he could see. It was a dark purple velvet dress. She ran her fingers over the elaborate patterns stitched in gold before setting it aside and moving on to the other contents. The next item was some sort of book, a diary perhaps. She opened the pages and flipped through but there was nothing written there. Again, after carefully examining the book, she placed it with the dress. The third thing was a little purple velvet bag. Inside was a gold watch, a gold pair of earrings, and a gold locket. She tried to open the locket but it refused to budge. Eventually giving up, these too were cast aside for something new. Reaching down, she pulled up a wooden box. She gasped at the box's contents. Draco looked curiously at her and she turned the box so he could see what was inside. He immediately understood what she had been so surprised about. There had to be at least a thousand galleons shrunken down into this little container. How she had gotten all this money seemed to be beyond both of them. After recovering from the slight shock of the box, he looked up at her.

"Is that all?"

She shook her head.

"There's one more."

What more could possibly fit into the suitcase, he thought. It wasn't that big. She continued to pull out another item. It was a letter. Like the note from the suitcase, she read it and then reread it again before setting it down on the bed next to Draco. He picked it up and began to read.

My Dearest Imber,

I pray that this among all other things reaches you in the best of health. I know that you are still angry at me for the way that things worked out but I assure you that it will all be fine in the end. Just stick to the plan until the little one arrives. Then we can be a family, a normal family. But for now just stick to the plan. Remember I love you with all my heart.

Yours truly,

Raven

Draco set the letter down. This must be the father of the baby. But why did he keep referring to a plan? Draco was even more confused now than when they had started. It seemed this girl was full of mysteries. He set the letter on the bed and found himself being stared at.

"The raven in my dream told me my name was Imber. Guess it is true."

Draco was taken aback at such a blunt statement. He couldn't think of anything to say so he instead changed the subject.

"Well, I guess you will be staying here for a while. I can show you around if you're up to it. I should also probably call the medi-wizard again. He was the one who gave you the potion to wake up."

He stopped suddenly at the realization that he was rambling. He smiled at her. She smiled back unsurely. They stayed like that for a moment before he finally spoke up again.

"Do you need anything?"

"Um, probably some clothes and some other little things."

"I guess this means we are going out."

---

The rest of the day was spent, showing Imber around the manor. They decided to hold off on shopping until the medi-wizard came that evening to make sure everything was ok. Once again Draco sat outside the door of her room waiting for the examination to be over. Finally, he heard the familiar door click open.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine Mr. Malfoy."

Draco cringed at this name.

"Unfortunately she is under no memory charm and therefore we cannot perform a countercharm to lift it. She must have amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yes, it is mainly a muggle disease. It occurs when there is some sort of head trauma. Makes the person affected completely, or partially lose their memory."

"Well, will she get it back?"

"Yes, eventually. It depends with each person how long recovery takes. But eventually the memory will come back. I have given her a potion that will hopefully aid in this process."

"Ok. How is the baby?"

"About that..."

"What?"

"Imber seemed to be unaware that she was pregnant. She was quite shaken up about it. Now I want to ask you, were there any signs when you found her that she could have been raped?"

"No! Actually there was a note that came with her, from the boyfriend, or husband I guess. He was aware that she was pregnant, so I am assuming that she must have known too."

"Ok then. Well let me give you this."

The medi-wizard pulled out a small vial; its contents lime green, and then another larger vial, this one's contents a midnight blue, almost black.

"Mix one drop of the green with two drops of the blue and give it to her twice a day."

"Ok. Thanks for coming out here again."

"It's no problem. Let me know if anything abnormal happens. Oh, and she will probably need to come in again in a few weeks, for a regular checkup."

With that the medi-wizard left and Draco and Imber were left alone again.

* * *

a/n- i dont really have anything interesting to write today except for R/R... etc...


	6. Familiar?

**DisClaimEr: DONT OWN ANYTHING MY PRETTIES.... NOT EVEN THE PHRASE I JUST USED...**

**this is a bit of a short one but i had slamed head long into a big old wall of author's block and couldnt get the creative juices reflowing so to speak... but i am back... and i have also been working on my new website which will soon enough be up and running if i can find it... lol yes... i lost my own website.... shutup...**

**by the by... this chapter is dedicated to the wonderous janelle who is my only reviewer for the last chapter...**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the mediwizard's visit and Imber was beginning to show. Draco had managed to avoid any outside trips using various spells, but it was becoming apparent that a shopping trip was much needed, and therefore going out was inevitable. The funny thing was that Draco didn't even seem to mind. He had grown quite fond of the girl during her stay at the Malfoy manor. There was something strangely familiar about her, an old friend sort of thing, which put him at ease. It was solely this reason that had him digging through his closet, trying to find a robe to go out in.

It may have sounded stupid, but this was Draco's first appearance in three months, and he wanted to look halfway decent. The plan for today was to go out and spend the morning looking for some maternity robes. Then probably a quick lunch before heading to St. Mungo's for a checkup. Draco had talked it over with Imber, and they had it planned out, taking into consideration the smallest detail. Imber probably just thought he was over-organized, but the truth was, he was scared. Unfortunately there was no time for fear or else they would run off schedule.

"Draco?! Can you come here for a minute?"

He pulled a robe on before walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

"Come in, quick please!"

He opened the door to find one very big witch with one very small shirt on.

"Um, can you help? I seem to have, um, expanded again."

He laughed and quickly cast a spell. She pulled the shirt over her head to the perfect fit.

"Thanks, again. I can't wait until I can finally do this on my own again."

She had forgotten most of her magic due to the concussion and amnesia, so Draco had taken up slowly teaching her the basics. She was an unbelievably smart and an extraordinarily fast learner. A voice brought him back to earth.

"'Allo? Are we going anytime soon... like today?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec. Lemme just go get a scarf."

"Fine."

He grabbed the scarf and then they were ready to go.

They decided to take the muggle bus because it was dangerous for Imber to apparate and to floo. They didn't want her to splinch the baby. First stop was Diagon Alley, to look for some maternity robes. To Draco's surprise, he wasn't bothered at all, and actually had fun, even splurging on some new things for himself. Imber managed to get a full wardrobe, from a new brand, 'Magical Moms'. The clothing was specially designed and charmed to expand to size as was needed, and then after the pregnancy, shrink back to your normal size so you didn't waste any money. Next they were off to buy things for the baby, your standard Self-Rocking Crib, Unstainable Robes, Insta-Heat Bottles, along with many other things. Thankfully, shrinking spells made the enormous load easy to carry.

From shopping, they headed to lunch. There was just enough time to enjoy a decent meal before the appointment. Draco ate his soup as Imber indulged in a chicken, peanut butter, and lettuce sandwich, something which she swore was delicious but Draco had a mind to think it might be the pregnancy. As they ate, they made small talk, until both were distracted by the Daily Prophet. Draco had not read his paper as usually thanks to their early start. He was absorbed in a wonderfully written article about the Gringotts' security system when he was interrupted by a curious Imber.

"Draco, who's this here?"

He looked at the picture. Lo and behold it was Potter.

"Harry Potter. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just reckoned he looked a bit familiar there for a second. Must have been my imagination."

'I really should tell her the truth,' he thought to himself. 'But why bother putting even more stress on her. To explain Potter means to explain the war, and that's not what she needs right now.'

Draco decided to change the subject before anymore Potter talk surfaced.

"Know what?"

"Probably but try me anyways."

"Ok, truth is, I was really nervous about coming out here today."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you see, I haven't actually been out of my house in a while."

"How long?"

"Errr... well... four and a half months now."

"Fout and a half months?" (AN: Keep in mind that a significant time change has taken place since he found Imber on his property)

"Um, actually more close to five."

"FIVE?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why?"

'Oh crap. I backed myself into a corner, how do I get out?'

"Well, you see... it's just that... well it's a long story. I will tell you later."

"Oh! Come on! Tell me!"

"Later."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?!"

"No/"

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeese?!?"

"Oh, would you look at the time. We have to be at the doctor's soon so we better leave now."

"Uh! Fine then." But I will get it out of you later."

Draco saw the determined look on her face and new that she was not going to be swayed from that stand. In the long run, he would wind up telling her and would probably look like an idiot.

"Let's go," was all her uttered though, as he herded the lady and her things out the door.

* * *

**more to come... the more reviews i get... the more motivated i am to write and the faster you get new chapters...**


	7. Coma

HELLO ALL YOU LOVERLY, LOVERLY PERSONS

LONG STORY SHORT...

_1. COMPUTER FILES GO... POOF_

_2. SCHOOL GOES... SLAP in the face, like 5 times_

_3. UPDATING DOESNT HAPPEN_

BUT NEVER FEAR I AM BACK WITH AEXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER (SORRY) AND HOPEFULLY A LOT MORE UPDATING TO COME...

NOW WHEN I CLAP MY HANDS YOU WILL WAKE UP AND READ, AND WHEN I SNAP 3 TIMES YOU WILL GIVE ME WONDEROUS REVIEWS (PLEASE)...

_**CLAP**_

* * *

Draco sat patiently in the waiting room as Imber had her examination. Draco never liked hospitals and just sitting there was making him

very nervous, and when he got nervous he got fidgety. He sat there, tapping his fingers against a table, moving his knee up and down,

until the lady at the desk looked like she would wring his neck. He found the air in the room stuck in his throat, and was it getting

severely stuffy in here or was it just him? He was just thirsty, that was all. He would go for a walk and find a drink. He asked the lady,

who was all too happy to be rid of him. She pointed him down a hall, and he was off, walking and walking. His lonely footsteps echoed

and the halls became longer and longer, until a sterile stench overtook his body and he stumbled. A nearby door was the only thing

stopping his collision with the floor. Regaining composure, he turned to see whose door had broken his fall. A chart peeked out of the

folder on the door.

PATIENT: Potter, Harry James

PATIENT I.D.: 3464567566AGE: 18 SEX: m D.O.B.: 06/30/86

* * *

DIAGNOSIS: coma due to head injury, patient suffered extreme head trama due to…

The rest was cut off. Draco didn't dare go through the rest of Potter's files, as curious as he was, in fear that someone would catch him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't snoop a little. He peeked through the small glass window on the door. The only person occupying the

room at the time was its current patient. Slowly he opened the door, stepped through, and shut it quickly behind him. The first thing

Draco noticed in the room was its austerity. Lght from a half open window splayed across the few pieces of medical equipment, casting

eerie shadows onto the white, drab walls. There was a small chair in the corner of the room, and a shabby trunk, which he recognized as

the same one Potter used at school. Overall the room was bleak and depressing, and in the middle of it all was Potter himself. Oddly

enough, the only thing Draco could think of was how small Potter looked in the hospital bed. It wasn't necessarily his scrawniness,

although Draco wouldn't deny the boy had lost weight. He just looked small, very different, and Draco couldn't put his finger on how.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the echo of footsteps in the hallway. Quickly, he ducked behind the door as it opened. A young,

chubby nurse walked into the room.

"Hello Harry, dear. Time for your afternoon checkup."

She sighed as she rolled back the covers and propped him up. Wedged between the door and the wall, Draco tried to maneuver himself

into a semi-comfortable position, hoping he could wait there unnoticed.

"Oh dear me! I'll have to go get something for that."

Draco ducked down, as the nurse went off to fetch whatever she needed. He propped himself up, to see what the nurse was exclaiming

about, but he couldn't see a thing. The nurse was back and he was back behind the door. It seemed like hours before the nurse said,

"Ok, Harry, all done for today," and left.

Draco rose and crept out of the room. He closed the door, paused, and then looked back again. He looked innocent, he finally decided.

The weight of the world was finally off his shoulders.

* * *

_**SNAP SNAP SNAP**_

****


End file.
